My love's lost!
by vampire.princess.of.light
Summary: Set In New Moon after Edward leaves... Bella Seeks Jacob out for comfort. But does that comfort change to more? Or does a freak accident leave Bella changed, and in search for her beloved Edward?
1. The beginning

**Story: My life's Start and End**

**Author: .95**

**Summery: Set in New Moon after Edward left... Bella seeks Jake for comfort will that comfort become something else? But what happens after a freak accident causes Bella to be changed. Will she stay with Jake or go searing for Edward?**

**Characters: BellaXEdwardXJacob**

Chapter One- The beginning

It's been 3 months 2 days 1 hour 4 minutes and 5 seconds, since the love of my life, Ed- I can't say or think his name... The hole in my chest rips wide open, and the pain engulfs me, since **_He _**left me alone in the woods.

I had to move on. For months now I've been a zombie. I was dead to the world. Charlie, Renee, and all my friends. I was finally part of the dead... _Stop it Bella. _I yelled at myself. But of course I was part of the dead just not the right kind of dead. _BELLA._ Ugh... I will never get him or them out of my head but I will distract myself from them. I WILL. And I knew just how to do that... Jacob Black...

My long time friend. A brilliant mechanic and Charlie's best friend's son. I smiled this would get Charlie of my back if I went to Billy's. I ran downstairs. It was Saturday and Charlie was out fishing with Harry. So I left him a note,

**Dad,**

**Went to Billy's going to visit Jake. Love you!**

**Bells **

I grabbed my keys off the key hook and ran to my beat up old truck. This truck was the best. Though it did have it's flaws. It couldn't go over 55 and it was horrible on gas, but it was sturdy and tough which was perfect for me because I was such a Klutz. Horribly so.

It was of course raining outside. But it was a normal thing for the little town of Forks. You got use to it after a while. I had turned up the heat and I was quickly warm. I ,of course, had no stereo in my truck, not anymore. Soon I started to notice some familiar buildings. I must be getting close.

Finally. I found it. I pulled up in front of a faded red house. Before I had even turned off my truck. Jacob was there opening my door for me. "Bella?" He asked shocked and confused. I looked up into dark eyes. I saw soft russet colored skin and long black hair. "Hey baby." I said teasing my second favorite boy.

His eyes lit up at the 'baby' part. Opps. "I... was... uh wondering if you know if you wanted to hang out with me." I said suddenly unsure. Why would he want to hang out with me. Boring, Plain, human Bella? "Of course." He said pulling me out of my truck and into the house. He dragged me to his house. Billy wasn't there. Hm maybe he had went fishing. Could Billy go fishing? He pushed me onto the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Um. I don't know. I thought that maybe you might have some ideas."

"Me huh? Why me?" He teased.

"I don't know." I said sadly hopefully he didn't hear the sadness. If he had he didn't say anything.

"Oh I know... Come on." He said pulling me off the couch. "Let's go." He pulled me outside yet again. He opened the passenger side door to my truck and motioned for me to get in.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I hadn't agreed to go anywhere with him. But for some reason I didn't mind that he was controlling me.

"You'll see." was all he said getting into the truck and pulling it out of the driveway. Then I remembered was he old enough to drive?

"I'm sixteen. Relax." He said, answering my unasked question. I sighed. But I did what he said. I relaxed. I watched out my window watching everything that went by. It was all to green. I barley noticed when Jake had pulled to a stop. He got out and opened the door for me.

"Here we are." He said smirking. I looked around there was nothing but road and trees.

"Huh?" I was beyond confused. He laughed at the look on my face. He grabbed my hand "This way." He said pulling me towards the trees. That was when I noticed a little trail. Oh God. He was going to make me hike. "Jake you know I can't hike right?" I asked. He laughed.

"It's not a hike really. Look." He said. He said moving a branch. I look over and gasped. We were on top of a cliff. "What the Freak?" I asked. "We're going to jump." He said. I just gasped at him. What was he thinking jumping off a cliff really? I mean I so did not sign up for this. "I don't know." I said unsure. "It will be fine I promise." He said. The pleading look on my face made me give in. "All right." I said stepping towards the edge.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BELLA SWAN." A velvet voice yelled at me. One that I would know anywhere. Just at that moment I lost my balance and toppled over the edge of the cliff.

**Read and Review please. I don't care if it's harsh or extremely sweet I would just love to get reviews. Thanks for reading. BYES**


	2. The Vision

**Title: My love's lost**

**Author: .95**

**Chapter 2: The Vision**

**Alice's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my bedroom in Denali**. **I was still furious at Edward for making me leave my favorite sister behind. I locked myself in my room for weeks after we left. "Don't look for her." He had said right before he left. I don't care what he had to say. She WAS my sister, she always will be. I didn't look for her as often as I should have but ever now and then I would, and sometimes visions would just pop up. I was fixing to go find Jasper when I saw something that made me scream;

_I saw Bella and some kid I didn't know, he had brown eyes, long black hair, and russet colored skin. They were standing on the edge of a cliff, "Come on Bella." he said. I say Bella gulp she was scared, but she walked towards the edge. She stood there and looked down, it was a 100ft drop. She suddenly gasped and she fell off the cliff. She tumbled towards the water. She hit the rocks and never opened her eyes, as she fell into the water. _

"BELLA!" I screamed grabbing Carlisle's car keys. He wouldn't mind. Emmett was already in the car. What was he doing. "I'm coming." He said. I didn't know how he knew and I wasn't going to ask. I just climbed in and hit 100 before I was even out of the driveway.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I didn't know what was going on but I knew something was wrong. When Alice kept yelling Bella. I knew she was going back and I was going with her. I missed my little sister. Almost as much as Alice missed her. Nobody but that dumb ass could miss Bella more than Alice.

Honestly I thought I knew my brother better than that I mean come on. Who would believe that Edward would leave his soul mate. I hadn't seen him since the day we arrived in Alaska.

_I couldn't look at him. Rose was furious nobody had ever made her that mad. She didn't approve of Bella's choice to become one of us. But she did love Bella as a sister. Alice and Esme Hadn't stopped silently crying. Jasper was over run with emotions. I just wanted to hit Edward. But I knew he had good attentions. He didn't want Bella hurt because we were alive... or uh undead. I thought back to Bella, I would never see her blush or trip again. I just loved Bella's human reactions. I would miss her. I wonder how long Edward could last without seeing Bella? I wasn't sure. "Alice." Edward said. "Don't Edward, I know why and I know what your going to go. So leave. You took away my sister, my best friend." she said and ran into Jasper's arms. "Wait leave?" I asked. "Yes, I'm leaving. I don't deserve to be here." He said. Coward. I thought. "Your right Em, I am. I can't stand it." "Carlisle, Esme, I love you guys." He gave Esme a hug. She cried and tried to hold on to him. To make him not leave. He pulled away and she fell on Carlisle. Rosalie wouldn't look at him. I held her in my arms. Jasper just held onto Alice. He wouldn't speak to him ether. "Call us sometimes let us know how and where you are." Esme said. "I'll try." He whispered and ran out the door. _

I sighed wishing Alice would drive faster. We were only going 115 this car could do so much more. "Hit it Alice." I said. She looked over at me with a worried expression but she smiled and hit the gas I watched as the speedometer reach 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150. Okay now I was happy we hit the Washington in less than three hours. "Alice." I said. "Yes, Emmett." "What's happening." She sighed. "I hope we can get there before it happens." and she told me about her vision. "Dammit." I said. Oh god this is so not good. Bella falls off a cliff well it was natural Bella. But if we didn't get there in time to stop her, we were going to have to change her. Edward would be pissed but I don't care. I wanted my sister. We were in Forks and we were still driving way above speed limits, but we never got caught.

When were headed to La Push. We were breaking the treaty we made 70 years ago but we didn't care. We were going to save our Bella. I could smell werewolves. I thought that they had died away. Hm. Interesting. We parked at the beach and looked up at the cliff. I saw Bella. She was standing on the edge of the cliff.

**Alice P.O.V**

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BELLA SWAN!" I yelled then I saw my worst nightmare come true. She gasped and fell. I saw Emmett start running in inhuman speed, but he didn't get to her before she hit the rocks and rolled into the water. "BELLA!" I yelled. I had caused the fall. Oh I felt horrible , but I was slightly glad, Bella was going to finally be a vampire. She could help get Edward back.

I hadn't noticed that the boy had come off the cliff. I also hadn't noticed that he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a werewolf. Well Damn, what else could go wrong today. Then he attacked or tried to attack Emmett. Emmett laughed at hit him sending him flying into the water.

He picked up Bella and ran over to me. "Come on before the others get here." he said putting Bella in the backseat. She was unconscious but breathing that was a good sign we just had to get her to the house to save her. I got in and hit the gas. I saw that the wolf was almost to shore and he looked furious even as a wolf. I laughed, for some reason I was joyous. I didn't understand why. Maybe because I was with my sister again. The thought made me happy.

Three more wolves tried to stop us but we got to our house before they could and we had all the walls covered with metal. They couldn't get in. They could try.. The house looked the same. Nothing had changed, we had had a cleaning crew come in and clean the house once a week while we were gone.

Emmett ran Bella up to Edward's room and lied her on the bed. She looked horrible. She looked dead, but she was still breathing. I hoped that she was going to survive what was fixing to happen. Emmett ran out off the room and I leaned down. "I'm so sorry Bella." I said and bit her.

**Heeheehee thought it was Edward huh? Nope! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really like Emmett so I thought that he should be with Alice, and I really enjoyed Emmett hitting Jacob. That was fun. Of course, Jake wasn't a Wolf yet so Alice could see him. Now I don't think she will now that he has changed. **

**Of course, I don't own Twilight or the characters, but I do own the plot. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Thanks .95**


	3. Awoke to a Nightmare

**Chapter 3**

**Story: My love's lost**

**Chapter 3 Title: Awoke to a Nightmare**

**Author: .95**

_**Sorry everyone for not updating in forever and you have ever right to get mad at me. But it's my computer fault. Everyone's like right. Nice excuse. But it's true. First of my Microsoft Word stopped working, and then I got open office, And it has stopped working, Man It's just to fair. So I'm having to use word pad. Ugh I really hate it. So if there are tons and tons of mistakes, Well you can blame my computer. Again sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**ME: I so own Twilight**_

_**Edward: No you don't **_

_**Me: Uh, yeah I do, because I own you!**_

_**Jacob: Why doesn't anyone own me.**_

_**Edward: Because you are a worthless dog!!!**_

_**Alice: ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!!!! Girl you don't own twilight SM does, and I hate to tell you but Bella owns Edward. **_

_**Jacob: So who owns me. **_

_**All of us: NO ONE**_

_**ME: Fine, stinking pixie. I don't own Twilight or Edward... But I wish I did!!!!!**_

**Bella's P.O.V**

I didn't feel anything on my way down the cliff, All I felt was a high. It was exciting, even though I knew this was going to be my death. I had recognized that voice as Alice. My favorite sister, and my best friend. But I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I hope that word of my death never gets to Edward, but I knew that Alice would see it. Maybe she would stop him from doing anything to rash out of guilt. Too soon my high was over. I hit solid rock.

Pain shot from the back of my head, my arms, my legs, and my back. It was enormous amounts of pain. I tried to call out. I couldn't move. I tried opening my eyes, but all I saw was black. Black lined with little white and yellow stars. I could hear the waves crash against the rocks.

I felt something under me. It surprised me that I could feel anything, through the pain. I heard snarling and growling somewhere close by. It sound like it came from... right underneath me. Wait? That couldn't be right. My mind was playing tricks on me again. I couldn't hear the waves crash around me anymore. What was going on?

"She's still alive but not for long, get her upstairs NOW!" I heard a frantic voice cry. I felt nothing. I still couldn't see and I knew death was coming. I wasn't going to last much longer.

Then suddenly, I felt heat. A huge amount of heat coming from everywhere. My neck, my legs, my arms, my belly, my feet... Where was it coming from. It was horrible. I tried calling out but I couldn't I wasn't strong enough. The pain from my fall was gone now. They only thing left was the strange fire.

I didn't know how long it lasted, but soon the fire, left my body completely. I felt a knew found strength. My hearing was amazing, I could hear to people breathing next to me. My sense of smell was better too. I could smell water. It was close by. But it wasn't sea water, so it wasn't La Push's beach. Where was I?

I layed there think. Who was sitting next to me? Who had saved me? I decided the best was to find out was to open my eyes. I opened my eyes and was amazed at what I saw.

_**(Should I stop here? That wouldn't be very nice, now would it? Alright I be nice and continue! Hope you love me for it!)**_

I saw everything. Every fine detail of the wood ceiling above me. I saw eight different colors coming over the light above. I looked around the room, I was in a study. I recognized the pictures on the wall by the door. I knew exactly what I was, and there was only one family, that owned those pictures. I slowly turned towards the people sitting next to me.

I saw two topaz eyes I thought I would never see again. "ALICE!" I screamed leaping of the table. "BELLA!" She screamed right back. Jumpping up to hold me. "Oh my god. I thought I would never see you again. I was right it was you that I heard, I wasn't going crazy. Oh my god, I have missed you so much." I was talking a thousand words a second. I was talking in Alice speed, and it felt good. I was finally what I wanted to be.

"Oh Bella, Oh Bella, I'm so glad that you are safe. I'm so sorry for scaring you off the cliff, But I thought that... That..." I pulled back to look at her. She was even more beautiful now that I looked at her with my new eyes." She looked ashamed. Then it dawned on me. "Aw Alice. I would never do something like that, no matter how horrible I felt. Don't you know me better than that?"

"Yes Hon, I do. I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't do that, but I'm normally right."

"That you are." A males voice said. I looked beside Alice. I hadn't even noticed that Emmett was here. "EMMETT!" "BELLA BEAR!" I jumped over to Em, he picked me up and spun me around. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you. I missed that blush of yours too. But I'll never see it again. Oh well, I'm just glad to have you back!" "I've missed you too Em, More than you can imagen. I'm sorry about the blush, but You've got me. Which I'm sure I can still make you laugh. I bet I'm still a klutz." "I Don't think so." Alice said tapping her forehead. "Ah okay."

"Bells, are you... uh... hungry?" "Um, no... Should I be?" "Hm maybe. I didn't see any complications and I don't see any coming. Hm, your special!"

"Okay then. So what's going on. Where is everyone?" I had noticed that Alice, Emmett and I where the only ones here. Not just in the room, but in the house as well, and outside of the house too. There was no one in a ten mile radius of here.

"Well, ugh, I was a kind of spur of the moment thing. I had a vision, and Em and I were the only ones home. And We haven't been answering our phones so no one ugh nos where we ugh are." "Oh and where we you guys at?" "Alaska." "Oh." They had been with the Denali coven. They had been mentioned in passing before...

"Oh and we are trapped in here by a group of werewolves, and one of them happens to be that guy you where with Saturday." Emmett said causally.

"Are you saying that werewolves are real and that Jacob Black is one of them?" I asked

"Jacob Black!?!?!" "That was Jacob Black." "Oh crap!"

What was that all about?

_**So what did everyone think was that a good chapter or did it totally suck? Please let me know you thoughts by clicking on that green button. You will make me happier than four emmetts, and sixteen Alice's shopping, if you do! = **_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh and if anyone wants a playlist of the songs I listened to while writing this story. PM or Post it on a review.**_

_**Thanks and Lots of Love, **_

_**.95**_


	4. Jacob Black, Let me go!

**Hello my friends... I'm guessing most of you are mad at me for taking so long to update and I don't blame you. I'm mad at myself too. Stupid Computer and Dang Writer's block. I've been having some problems with my computer again, and major writer's block. Not know where to go with a story. Not being able to write. Not even wanting to write. Ugh and I hated every second of it. But now I believe I'm all better... OMG so I got the NEW MOON DVD last weekend, Did anyone else? I got the Ultimate Fan edition and I love the thing about Eclipse it's great. What is everyone's favorite part of New Moon? Mine was Taylor Lautner SHIRTLESS... OMG can you say hott? Oh and while I'm thinking about it. I made a video to go with this story. The link can be found on the bottom of this page and on my profile. So here is the long awaited for Fourth Chapter of My Love's Lost!**

**Chapter Four- Jacob Black, Let me go!**

**Title- My Love's Lost**

**Author- Little. Pixie. 95**

**Songs- New Moon Soundtrack**

**Bella's P.O.V. **

I had to laugh at Emmett, My giant older brother was pacing the floor chanting Shit, Fuck, Fuck Shit, over and over again. And it was brilliant. They still wouldn't tell me what was up with Jacob Black being a werewolf. Personalty I found it pretty cool. My other best friend was a mythical creature too... He can join the group. Hm I wonder if Angela is a witch. That would be so freaking cool man!

Becoming a Vamp had done something to me. Besides becoming undead. Right now while my Family of two paced the floor, I servade the room. Carlisle study was amazing in human eyes, but in vampire eyes they were Indescribable. The pictures on the wall shone bright, all the colors just popped out. The color on the walls looked to be 4 different shades but really only one.

I could see no mistakes in the painting. The Cullen's must have painted it. Alice looked up at me, I saw that look in her eye before.

I jumped up and ran over to her. "Alice, Alice Honey, What did you see?" Her glazed over eyes found mine. "You." She whispered. Me, I saw a thousand things about me flash before my eyes, Death, Love, Murder, Bloody, Edward, Jacob, Everything... "What about her, Alice?" Em asked her. Stopping his pace and chanting just long enough to figure out what was wrong.

" Bella. Jacob will let YOU and only you out of this house. He is the only one he trusts. You are going to have to go alone. Edward is the only one who can save us. You must find him."

What? Me find Edward, Impossible.

He left me, he won't want me to find him.

But the thought of Edward, His voice, his hair, his smell, his breath, his crooked smile. I would do anything to see that again.

"Bella."

I forced in on Alice once again.

"Alice... I... I can't. He don't want to be found and besides I'm a newborn vampire. I could kill someone. I don't want to kill anyone."

"Bella, You won't kill anyone, and you are not going alone. You are going to take Jasper with you."

"Alice, What? NO! Jasper is almost as bad as her. You know he has a hard time controlling himself. He wouldn't be able to stop her if anything did happen." That was the first time, I had ever heard Emmett talk sense. And of course he was right.

Since I meet the Cullen's they all, including Jasper said that he had a hard time controlling himself around humans. He wouldn't be able to stop me if.... if I went out of control.

"Hey now! Stop dissing my husband or should I go into how awful of a bitch your wife is." Alice grinned. "Stupid Evil Little Pixie." Emmett muttered. I giggled, You go Alice! Emmett walked away to start pacing the floor away again.

Alice smiled at me. "That's what he gets." I smiled back. "Now girl, This is not going to be easy. Edward does not want to be found. He is very very depressed. In fact I haven't seen him nor has any of the family, in months. He calls every once and a while. Do you understand so far?" I nodded.

"Okay so you are going to go to Alaska first, I will write down the address for you. You are to tell Carlisle and Esme what has happened and you are going to tell them to take Rose and come here. Then you are going to get Jasper at my house. I'll write you down that address too. You are going to give Jasper a letter that I write to him. I DON'T want you reading it. Please Bella Please." I nodded. "I won't"

"Good, then once you read that you are going to go shopping." I groaned, Of course even in a life or death situation she would still put a bit of shopping in there. "Oh come on Bella. You need new clothes. Let Jasper pick them out. He knows what I will approve of. Then once then your hunt for Edward begins." I gulped and nodded.

**~?~**

Twenty minutes later I'm standing by the front door. In one had the keys to Edward's Volvo. I couldn't believe that he had left his baby here. I guess he left it behind, just like me, to move on from. If I could have cried I would have when Alice gave me the keys.

"_What do you mean, you will be taking the Volvo?" I asked way beyond confused. "I mean that you are going to be taking the Silver Volvo." Alice said aggravated, This was the fourteenth time I had asked this question, but I still didn't understand. "As in Edward's Volvo?" "Yes, Bella. Edward's Volvo." "He left his Volvo? HE loves the Volvo. Sometimes more than me." I said aggravated that he would leave the both of us behind. "He loves lots of things he was stupid enough to leave behind, Bella." Emmett had said. "Alright. Stupid Vampire. I just might have to kill him when I find him." _

On my back was a backpack, Filled with money and Blood. Yes blood. I found out that the Cullen's had a hidden pile of Blood. In cause anyone needed it. They had money laying all over the place. The Cullen's were loaded.

I listened careful for any noise outside. There was no which surprised me.

"Okay Bella. Good luck. After this I can't help you." Alice said. She pulled me into a human bone crushing hug. I laughed. " Be have, my little sister." Emmett said. He grabbed me and spun me around in an Emmett hug. I giggled, and kissed each of them before walking out the door.

I expected something to happen as soon as I walked out the door. I was waiting prepared for anything as Alice had warned.

"_Bella, They is going to be fighting when you walk out that door. The only werewolf out there that likes you is Jacob Black." Alice said. "Are you going to tell me why you are so scared of him?" I asked. "Nope." I groaned. I hated being in the dark. "Fine Alice Fine." "Good. Now get ready to fight, and don't be afraid to hurt someone if you need to." She had said. "Yeah Bells. Don't be afraid to smack those doggies across the face." Emmett laughed. _

I smelled the werewolf before I saw it. It was coming to my left. It was pitch black outside but I could see just fine. I heard it growl. A few seconds before it hit me. I ran forward. I heard another growl coming to my right. A few seconds before that one hit me. I jumped up and did a back flip away from it.

I landed on the doorstep again. I looked around and saw four very big and very scary and bad smelling wolves stalking towards me. One of these may be Jake I thought. Aw crap. I could see the teeth of every one of the Wolves. They all growled together. I heard a sound. I looked around wondering where it had came from. Then I realized that it was coming from me. Oh shit. That wasn't very smart.

They got closer and closer. Then out of no where another wolf jumped in front of me. It was a rusty brown color. I wasn't facing me. It was facing the other wolves. The sounds coming from this animal would have terrified an human. But I thought it was kind of cool. What the hell was wrong with me?

I decided I didn't want an answer to that... Sound stopped as soon as it started. The rusty brown wolf turned towards me. I saw something familiar in it's dark brown eyes. I smiled I knew this wolf. Alice was right. "Why Hello Jakey Baby. I've missed you."

A gray wolf snorted. Was that wolf laughing at me? I looked back at Jake. He raised his head. Yes... Yes he was. Damn wolf. "Hey babe if you wouldn't mind. I've got places to go. So could you and your pack get out of my way?" He shook his head. What no? "Jake NOW." I growled. He growled back. He looked back at the wolfs and snarled at one of them and then ran off.

What the hell? Coward. Well shit what do I do now. The left over wolves were stalking toward me again.

"Guys back off. I said stay away from her." I heard Jake's voice than I saw him. My heart dropped. He was different. He had cut his hair. It was beyond short. He had gotten taller and wider. He wore no shirt and only a pair of denim cut offs. He looked hot to say the least but Edward was still my type.

He ran over to me and hugged me. He wasn't scared of me, Oh I was happy. "Jake. God I have missed you." "I've missed you too Bells. What happened, I was so scared when some creepy big guy and a tiny little chick ran off with you that I phased. Not fun. You got kidnapped and I turn into a giant dog."

"Hey while you turned into a doggie I turned into a bloodsucker." I said so we both had something horrible happen to us." Well I can tell you have changed," he grimaced. "Really how?" I asked.

"Well one you smell and two your blood red eyes are really fucking scary." I have red eyes. Oh shit. Alice was in trouble. Why hadn't I looked in a mirror? "I smell? No I do not." "No Bells, you don't smell back you smell like bleach like all bloodsuckers." That's when I noticed a horrible wet-dog smell.

"Ah so that's why All I smell is wet mutt." I said smiling. I earned a few snarls from a wolf or two. I hissed back. "Wow, Paul and Jared want to get killed." Jake said. "Who?" I asked. Jake pointed to the gray wolf.. "Paul.:" and to a light brown wolf "Jared." Jake said.

"Ah okay." I said.

"I'm kind of surprised that you came out today."

"I have an errand to run."

"What kind of errand?"

"None that concern you."

"Bells. I thought you could tell me everything."

"Fine Jakey." I decided to only tell him part of it.

"I'm going to go find Jasper. I need his advice."

"What kind of advice."

"What is this? Why the hell are you questioning me. You have no right. Now let me pass."

"I can't let you do that Bells."

"You better, Jake."

"I can't Bells. I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too , Jake." "Why are you sorry?" "For this." I hissed. I put both my hands on his chest and pushed him into the wolves and ran. Edward had left his Volvo in the garage that normally held Emmett's Jeep. I ran fast and hard. Even though the wolves were fast I was faster. I was a newborn. I saw the door and threw it open and shut the door. I pressed the button Alice told me to press and a sheet of metal covered the door. I heard a thump hit the wall. And another and another. Over and Over again. Stupid wolves. I sighed. Sitting under a sheet was Edward's Volvo. The car was still shinny and the way I remembered it.

Sitting next to Edwards car was another car. I didn't bother looking under it. I was in to big of a hurry.

I climbed in and sat down behind the wheel. His scent hit me like a hundred thousand MACK trucks. Oh I had forgotten how good Edward smelled. Oh god.

I just sat there for a minute smelling my Edward, and loving every second of it.

I pressed a button on the keys and I felt the car move. Everything started to get taller and taller. When it was really just me headed into the ground. I turned the car on, and heard, Edward's and I favorite song, come on Clair' De Lune.

For a brief moment I hoped that Edward spent the last few minutes in this car thinking about me. I hoped so. But I pushed the thoughts away. The car stopped moving and it was completely dark. I turned on the lights and the tunnel light up.

The Cullen's were so smart.

I put the car in gear and away I went flying down the tunnel. Running away from the wolves right under their paws. Away from the house that I loved. Away from my Best Friend and My Brother. Away from everything and headed into the unknown. The foreign. The future. My future. The one with Edward all in and out of it.

**So what does everyone think of this chapter? Is it any good? Is it horrible? Let me know what you think about it. So how many of you have the New Moon Soundtrack? What is your favorite song off of it. Mine is a White Demons love song.**

_**Here is the video link for this story- **_.com/watch?v=Lid5QL8ByDc

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and hopefully watching the video.**

**Lot's of LOVE! **

**Little. Pixie. 95**


	5. Sorry Not A Chapter

**Sorry everyone this is not a chapter...**

I need everyone's opinion again. I only want to work on one story at a time, so I need to know which story is your favorite and which one I should finish first... The one that gets second will be the second one I finish and so on and so forth... SO please please please vote! and let me know. The sooner you vote the sooner I finish your favorite story...

Thanks,

Little. Pixie. 95


End file.
